Ron & Luna: A Musicology
by RowlingIdol
Summary: COMPLETE!: 32606 My couple pairing version of the summer after the 5th book. Ron and Luna discover what everyone else around them seems to have... Love. No trash, please recycle.
1. Meet Luna

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 1: Meet Luna  
  
Ron's Point of View: It had been just a little over 2 weeks since Ron's chaotic 5th year had ended. All the Weasley's were expecting to hear from Harry soon about coming for a visit. But for now, Ron took to practicing Quidditch in the pitch in the backyard. Fred and George would take time from the joke shop to join in, but otherwise than that, so far he was bored out of his mind. He was awakened up in the early morning by the sounds of his mother scrambling around the kitchen. Her cleaning schedule was very brisk this morning. Ron tumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleepers out of his eyes. His mother gasped.  
  
"Ron! What in the world do you think you're doing dressed like that!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. She waved her wand and several cooking pots zipped into the cabinets below the sink.  
  
"I just woke up mum!" Ron complained.  
  
"Well, Ginny is in the bathroom and Fred and George are de-gnoming the garden. You can clean the front room while you wait to take a shower."  
  
"But mum!!! Breakfast!" Ron whined. "I want food! Not chores!"  
  
"You will clean the front room Ron! Now be quick and do a good job! I want everything to be right when Luna arrives." Ron stopped in his shuffled steps and turned around.  
  
"Luna? Loo- I mean Luna Lovegood? Visiting? Isn't she supposed to be in Sweden?" Ron ran a hand through his tousled bed hair.  
  
"Apparently not. Ginny's the only person she really knows that could house her while her Dad goes to Sweden. Ginny told me last week. So Luna will be staying here for a while and—"  
  
"Wait, what about Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh he'll be arriving next week or so. Anyways, you be nice to Luna! Now clean the front room!" Ron sighed and trudged into the front room to clean up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer heat warmed the Weasley's house to a stuffy 90 degrees. Ron looked longingly out at the makeshift Quidditch pitch in the backyard. He itched to don a pair of shorts and to practice with Fred and George. But he had to wait with the rest of his family for Luna by the fireplace. She was coming by way of Floo powder. Mrs. Weasley nervously wrung her hands. She liked having guests, but never someone as... Unique as Luna had ever visited. Suddenly, the green flames in the fireplace crackled, and with a pop, Luna appeared. She stepped out of the fireplace and stamped her feet on the rug to shake off soot. She had a lumpy carpetbag in hand and her wand stuck behind her left ear in her vibrant blonde hair.  
  
"Welcome dear! Fred! George! Take Luna's things to Percy's room." Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and ushered Luna into a chair. Luna smiled politely.  
  
"Thanks so much, Mrs. Weasley. It's a real disappointment I have to miss out on Sweden, but Ginny says we'll have fun here." Luna looked at Ginny. Ginny smiled back. Ron had the urge to roll his eyes. A girl's version of fun was looking at hot Muggle boys on the covers of Muggle magazines and discussing fashion tips.  
  
"Let's go to your room and get you fixed up. Then I want to show you my magazines." Ginny said, pulling on Luna's hand. As Luna was dragged from the kitchen, she took up her trademark blank stare and looked right at Ron. He stared back as always, just as blank. Luna tinted pink and hurried up the stairs after Ginny.  
  
"Can I go now mum?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started with lunch. Ron ran upstairs to his room, not looking in Percy's room. He kept going until he reached his room. He shut his door with his foot and locked it. He took off his knit pants and threw on a pair of Muggle shorts and zoomed out of his room to head to the Quidditch pitch. Once downstairs, he ran to get his broom that was propped up against the side of the house. He headed off to the pitch and started flying around. He zoomed down and picked up several bruised, rotting apples off of the ground and tossed them up in the air, one by one. He flew around and practiced catching them. He went at this for about 20 or so minutes. Then SHE came out. Ron ignored her. But then she came out closer, directly into the Quidditch pitch. She looked up at him. Ron looked down.  
  
"Your mother says its time for lunch." Luna said. Ron flew down and landed next to her.  
  
"Uh... Thanks." He said. There was a silence. Luna didn't go inside. Ron got a good look at her. Without her school robes, she actually had a nice figure.  
  
'Wait, why am I thinking that?' Ron thought to himself. He shouldered his broom and rushed back to the house. Luna followed.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Luna suddenly asked. Ron stopped. He turned.  
  
"Why do you think that?" He asked.  
  
"Because Ginny told me you were mad I was going to be staying here. And that you use Loony Lovegood behind my back." Luna was very straightforward.  
  
"I don't hate you. Its just Harry will be here visiting." Ron quickly said. He turned back around and went into the house. Ron avoided eye contact with Luna at lunch while they had ham and cheese sandwiches. Luna still stared at him though.  
  
Luna's Point of View: 'God, why me?' Luna thought. 'Why did you have to make plane tickets so damn expensive? And mystical creature trappings so expensive? God, why do I have to be stuck in a humid house with one of the few hottest guys in school?'  
  
"Luna, dear? More milk?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted her thoughts. She suddenly realized she had been staring again. And at Ron. He tore his sandwich fiercely with his teeth and chewed hurriedly.  
  
"Yes please." Luna said. She looked back at Ron. There was a piece of lettuce dangling slightly from his lower lip. Those wonderfully kissable lips...  
  
'Stop it!' Luna thought. She took the wand out of her hair and placed it behind her left ear this time. She tugged at a piece of her hair and then at her skirt. Luna averted her eyes and kept her thoughts on what her Dad might be doing at the moment in Sweden. She finished her sandwich.  
  
"Come on Luna." Ginny said. Luna picked up her plate and put it in the sink and followed Ginny up the stairs.  
  
"Let's go to my room." Ginny said. So they did and they sat on Ginny's pink sheeted bed.  
  
"This is Rupert Grint. Isn't he cute?" Ginny sighed. Luna stared at the picture.  
  
"He looks like Ron." She said. Ginny held up the magazine.  
  
"Ew. I guess he kinda does." Ginny turned the page.  
  
"I brought the Quibbler." Luna stated. Ginny looked at her.  
  
"We can look at this later. Want to try on clothes?" Ginny asked. Luna looked confused.  
  
"Why do we want to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Well... For fun! Lots of Muggle teens do things like that. I read it in Teen."  
  
"Maybe later." Luna said. "Where's your bathroom?"  
  
"Down the hall." Ginny said. Luna left the room and headed to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. Luna could see a random assortment of towels sitting on a shelf unit. Luna poked the door open.  
  
"What?" said a voice. Luna jumped back. Ron was in there, and he opened the door. He had a washcloth in his hand, covered with specks of dirt.  
  
"I... Wanted to use the restroom." Luna said, tinting once again.  
  
"Duh." Ron said. "Just a sec." Ron turned back to the mirror and scrubbed at his face a couple more times to wash the dirt away from his Quidditch practice earlier. Luna just watched. Her eyes drifted downward to his strong bared legs. She blushed and looked away. Ron wrung out his washcloth and tossed it on the shelf.  
  
"It's all yours." Ron said. Luna didn't reply. She was starting to stare again.  
  
"I said its all yours." He said again.  
  
"What is?" she blankly asked. Ron sighed.  
  
"The bathroom! To use! Everything in it! Geez." He walked out of the bathroom.  
  
'Well... not everything that was in the bathroom is all mine.' Luna thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The blonde hair was tangled severely. She looked lame in her skirt and wrinkled shirt. She glanced on the counter and saw Ginny's makeup piled here and there. Looking at herself again, she thought:  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad'.  
  
Meet Virginia By Train  
  
She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess  
  
If you catch her stealing, she won't confess  
  
She's beautiful  
  
She smokes a pack a day, oh wait, that's me but anyway  
  
She doesn't care a thing about that, hey,  
  
She thinks I'm beautiful  
  
Meet Virginia  
  
She never compromises, loves babies and surprises  
  
Wears high-heels when she exercises  
  
Ain't that beautiful  
  
Meet Virginia  
  
Well she wants to be the Queen  
  
Then she thinks about her scene  
  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
  
I don't really wanna be the queen  
  
Her daddy wrestles alligators, Mama works on carburetors  
  
Her brother is a fine mediator for the President  
  
Well here she is again on the phone  
  
Just like me hates to be alone  
  
We just like to sit at home, and rip on the President  
  
Meet Virginia  
  
Well she wants to live her life  
  
Then she thinks about her life  
  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
  
I don't really wanna live this life  
  
She only drinks coffee at Midnight, when the moment is not  
  
right, her timing is quite-unusual  
  
you see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic  
  
and the shape of her body - unusual  
  
Meet Virginia-I can't wait to  
  
Meet Virginia-Yea  
  
Author's Note: This part is kind of lame, but its an intro. The story will get much better, I promise. 


	2. Stupid Cupid

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Note: I should have put this at the start of the first chapter. But the song the chapter is based on, will be put at the bottom of the chapter with the title of the song and the artist. Thanx!  
  
Chapter 2: Stupid Cupid  
  
Luna's P.O.V.: Luna walked back to Ginny's room. Ginny was flipping through another magazine of hers.  
  
"You still up for trying on clothes?" Luna asked. Ginny looked up surprised.  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny hopped up. She dragged out her entire wardrobe and dumped it onto her bed. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Well, it DID kinda sound like fun." Luna admitted. She picked up a light blue shirt with a tie at the collar.  
  
"This is pretty." Luna said. She imagined herself in the shirt with a pair of cute boots and her favorite pair of jeans... with Ron.  
  
"You can have it if you want. It clashes with my hair." Ginny said casually, holding up a pale green shirt up to herself, looking in her mirror.  
  
"Thanks!" Luna shifted through the pile of clothes. She thought for a moment, and then spoke up.  
  
"Ginny, could you give me a makeover?" She asked. Ginny squealed.  
  
"Oooooooh! You really want one? Did you hear about the one I gave to Natalie McDonald? She's such a cutie now. What do you want me to do?" Ginny finished. Luna smiled.  
  
"Everything!"  
  
Ron's P.O.V.: Ron went to his room after the odd meeting with Luna. Pig squawked and flew against the bars of his cage when he saw Ron.  
  
"Shut up Pig." Ron said, flopping onto his bed. He rolled onto his stomach and reached under his bed. He felt around for a while before finding a leather bound book. He pulled it out and flipped it open. Reaching over onto his nightstand, he found a quill and an ink bottle. He dipped the quill in the ink and began to write in his journal.  
  
'Today Luna came to stay at our house while her dad is away in Sweden  
  
looking for non-existent magical creatures. She stares at me lot.  
Well, she stares a lot at just about anything. She even asked me why I  
hated her. Sure she's weird and all, but hate? Not even! I realized  
today she's kind of like another Hermione. You know, a friend who's a  
girl. And an oddly pretty one at that-'  
  
Ron stopped writing. He held up his quill, considering to scratch out what he had just wrote. He couldn't believe he had wrote that to begin with, but was it really true? Did he like Luna? Pig squawked, bringing Ron back to his senses. Ron picked up his journal and read his latest entry over and over. He leaned back, the journal resting on his chest.  
  
"Stupid cupid!" he said to the ceiling. "Stop picking on me! Why do I like her?"  
  
Luna's P.O.V.: "Can I open my eyes now?" Luna asked Ginny. There was a series of tugs on Luna's hair.  
  
"All right. Now." Ginny said. Luna opened her eyes. A different girl stared back at her in the mirror. Her unruly waist long hair had been trimmed to below her shoulders. She was wearing her new blue shirt with her denim skirt. There was a hint of makeup on her face.  
  
"Wow Ginny! This is amazing! I wonder if—" Luna stopped short.  
  
"Wonder what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing." Luna said, blushing. Ginny grinned.  
  
"You like someone don't you?" She said. Luna shook her head fiercely.  
  
"No." She said. Ginny grinned wider.  
  
"You like Harry don't you? You're excited for him to come over aren't you?" Ginny suddenly sighed. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but he and Hermione kinda have this thing going."  
  
"No! It's not him! No! I know all about him and Hermione." Luna said. She turned towards Ginny.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh." She said. "I've kinda thought of us as friends since last year... And friends tell each other secrets right?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, if you tell me, I'll tell you who likes me, and that I kinda like back." Ginny decided.  
  
"Okay." Luna took a breath. "I kinda like your brother."  
  
"Well which one?" Ginny said.  
  
"Um... well... Ron." Luna said. Ginny started laughing.  
  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Luna cried out.  
  
"I never said that!" Ginny giggled. "But you seriously like him?"  
  
"I think I do. Its really weird." Luna leaned back on Ginny's clothes strewn bed.  
  
"Well... At least you're staying here. This way you can learn his bad habits and see if you really DO like him." Ginny said. Luna sat up.  
  
"Now, you tell me!" She said. Ginny beckoned her closer. She whispered in her ear. Luna's mouth fell open.  
  
"Now don't tell!" Ginny said. "Let's go get a snack." They stood up and went to leave her room, giggling. When they got into the kitchen, there was a clattering of Quidditch equipment.  
  
"Luna?" Ron said. Luna just stared at him blankly. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Stupid Cupid By Mandy Moore  
  
Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,  
  
I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly.  
  
I am in love and it's crying shame  
  
& I know that you're the one to blame!  
  
Hey hey, set me free  
  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.  
  
I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
  
I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight.  
  
You got me actin' like a lovesick fool.  
  
You even got me carryin' his books to school  
  
hey hey, set me free  
  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.  
  
You mixed me up for good right from the very start.  
  
Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart.  
  
You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
  
hey hey, set me free.  
  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.  
  
You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
  
Hey since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine.  
  
Hey, hey. Set me free  
  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me.  
  
Hey hey, Set me free  
  
Stupid cupid, stop picking on me.  
  
Author's Note: Its gettin' better peoples! Thanks for the good reviews so far! 


	3. Just tell yourself… ‘I believe in a thin...

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 3: Just tell yourself... 'I believe in a thing called love'  
  
Ron's P.O.V.: He tried not to stare open mouthed at the blonde bombshell that was just a oddball girl a little over 45 minutes ago. But it was too late. His mouth was already hanging agape.  
  
"Geez Ron. Close your mouth. You could catch the Snitch in that thing." Ginny said. Ginny opened up the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of lemonade.  
  
"Is this some kind of...trick? Something Fred and George have cooked up?" Ron said, aghast.  
  
"No. Ginny gave me a makeover." Luna stated. Ron felt he had to get used to her matter-o-fact statements.  
  
"Well... Uh...." Ron's ear went red. "She did a nice job." Ron said. Luna stared at him with tinted eyes. Ron wanted to melt.  
  
"A nice job?" Ginny scoffed. She poured the lemonade and returned it to the fridge. "This is my best job yet. Biscuit?" offered Ginny.  
  
"Yes please." Luna said, taking one and biting into it daintily with pink glossed lips. Ron stifled a moan.  
  
"Well... I'm off to write Harry. He should be coming here to visit soon." He said.  
  
"Um... Okay. You don't need to announce it to the whole world." Ginny said. Ron turned without saying anything and ran upstairs.  
  
He flung himself on his bed and scrambled for a piece of parchment. He dipped a quill in the ink bottle. He quickly began to scrawl out:  
  
'Harry,  
You'll never believe what's going on here at the Burrow. Lo – Luna Lovegood is staying here. Hope you won't be totally bummed when you get here, and I'll warn you ahead of time that you'll be in for a sur—'  
  
"Surprise!" Said a male voice in his doorway. Ron jumped, startled, and pushed the parchment off his bed onto the floor.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled, leaping up. Harry was standing the doorway, looking tan and dusty. "I thought you weren't coming for another couple of days!  
  
"No. Dumbledore reckoned I came unexpectedly to avoid any word of my visit being intercepted." Harry and Ron slapped a high five.  
  
"Hermione's coming tomorrow." Harry said. "She sent me an owl a couple of days ago."  
  
"I was just going to write you a letter." Ron admitted.  
  
"Really? Why? About what?" Harry looked puzzled. "You knew I was coming to visit."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You – you mean you didn't see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
"There was no one in the kitchen. I mean, I came here by Floo powder so when I came out of the fireplace, I would have seen somebody."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron slid past Harry and trampled downstairs, Harry close behind. Sure enough, there was no one in the kitchen. Ron sighed.  
  
"Good. Did you say 'hi' to mum yet?" Ron quickly asked. Harry shook his head. As they walked into the living room, Mrs. Weasley squealed.  
  
"HARRY!" She screamed. After much hugging and some chit chat-  
  
"Have you said hello to Ginny and-"  
  
"We'll get right on that mum!" And with that, Ron dragged Harry away.  
  
"You've got your broom?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yup." Harry grabbed his Firebolt, which had been lying next to his trunk near the fireplace.  
  
"Great. Lets go to the Quidditch pitch." So off they went. When they had gathered several fallen apples from the ground, and soared into the air, Harry spoke up.  
  
"What's with you? Is Percy here? I know someone is here that you don't want me to know about. Who is it?"  
  
"Its...Luna." Ron said. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm not gonna freak. She's really nice, not as weird as you think." Harry tossed an apple to Ron and he missed.  
  
"That's not it. I'm not freaked out by her... I take that back, I'm freaked out about something involving her." "What could be so bad?" Harry tossed another apple to Ron. He caught it this time.  
  
"I like her." He said. Harry grinned.  
  
"I always wondered why she always starred at you." He said. He began to laugh.  
  
"Don't!" Ron said. He chucked the apple back. Harry dodged it.  
  
"Come on Ron. You like her. So what?"  
  
"I can't do anything about it! I can't... can't... Date her! I mean... there's Malfoy! And school!"  
  
"You have to though." Harry said. He and Ron began to fly around the pitch. "If you like her, you have to. Its like, common knowledge."  
  
"How do you know this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well... You know. I liked Cho. She liked me. We went on a date. You know how it ended. Now we like... hate each other. So if you go on a date, you'll know if you have something or not." Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know if I like the sound of this."  
  
"But you DO like her right?"  
  
"Yeah... Its weird, because I really don't know why. I mean, she was just weird at first. And when she got here at my house, there was just something different with her. And the makeover Ginny gave her didn't help."  
  
"Wait, Ginny gave Luna a makeover?"  
  
"And a hell of a good one." Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Its like... it's like I can't explain all the feelings that she's making me feel. Almost like my heart is in overdrive and she's behind the steering wheel." Harry slightly smiled.  
  
"Well my friend, take her out. I mean, I'll have Hermione here tomorrow. I won't be LONESOME without you." Harry dragged out the word 'lonesome' in a teasing tone. Ron threw another apple at him. Harry laughed.  
  
"As I was saying, take her out. And if things go well, just tell yourself: I believe in a thing called love."  
  
"I believe in a thing called love?" Ron asked.  
  
"There. See? You just said it. Let's go." They flew to the ground and dismounted. Then, they headed back to the house.  
  
I Believe in a Thing Called Love By The Darkness  
  
Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me  
  
Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
  
There's a chance we could make it now  
  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Ooh!  
  
Authors Note: I'm going to be using this song presumably twice, same with maybe a few others. That's why this song only has the first verse and the first chorus. Please tell me if you like the Musicology of Ron and Luna! 


	4. Crash… Into me

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 4: Crash... Into me.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.: He and Harry walked back into the house, brooms propped on their shoulders. The kitchen smelled of chicken grilling and steamed vegetables.  
  
"Good! You're just in time for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said, setting out plates along the length of the table. "Harry dear, will you help me set out the silverware? Ron, go upstairs and get the girls."  
  
"But mum! Can't I set out the silverware?" Ron pleaded. Harry nudged Ron in the side.  
  
"You heard your mother. Get the girls." Harry grinned. Ron glared at his friend and headed upstairs, grumbling to himself.  
  
"Urgh, why do I have to get— Oooof!" Ron had just run smack dab into the person who had raced out of the nearest bedroom. And it just happened to be Luna.  
  
"Ouch." Luna said, rubbing her shoulder. She looked up at Ron.  
  
"Oh... Um... Uh... S—s—sorry. Its uh.... Dinner for time." Ron spluttered. Luna lowered her hand from her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Good, what are we having?" She said, staring up at Ron. He stared back.  
  
"Mush...." He muttered lazily, gazing into her deep eyes.  
  
"Mmm." Luna said, and walked past him. Ginny clattered down the stairs a second later, ignoring Ron standing there in the hallway.  
  
"Ow." Ron said, holding a hand up to rub his throbbing arm.  
  
Later that night, Harry slept sound asleep on the cot fixed up in Ron's room. But though Harry had fallen fast, Ron was wide-awake. Harry tells him to take her out on a date. But he likes her, and what about her? What if it all goes downhill? I can't be her boyfriend, I get enough crap from Malfoy and my brothers. I don't need more of it.  
  
Ron sighed and stretched his arms behind his head. He turned and looked at his clock. It read 12:05. He sat up and rubbed his head. The room was slightly stuffy. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly crept downstairs. As he reached the third floor, he heard a steady creaking sound coming from the living room. He wished he had his wand. He crept more silently as he walked down the stairs. Maybe it was Voldemort, trying to break in the house. He was almost to the living room. The creaking stopped. Ron stepped into the kitchen and blindly made his way to the living room.  
  
SMACK  
  
Two people hit the floor with the impact.  
  
"Get off me!" Cried a muffled voice.  
  
"Burglar!" Ron said. There was a scuffle.  
  
"Lumos!" Said the voice. A wand lit.  
  
It was Luna. Again. And Ron was lying right on top of her. He blanched.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked.  
  
"I always drink coffee at midnight." Luna said, staring up at him, her blonde hair strewn about the floor.  
  
"You were drinking coffee in the dark?" Ron asked, still staying where he was.  
  
"Well, I had a lamp on, but I heard someone coming down the stairs so I switched it off." Luna replied. Ron looked towards the rocking chair next to the small table with lamp. A chipped mug sat on a coaster.  
  
"Oh." Ron said. Silence.  
  
"Can you get off me?" Luna politely asked. Ron looked down at their predicament. This time he blushed like mad. He scrambled up and stared down at Luna, who still lay on the floor like she was relaxing on a feather down mattress. She grinned at him. Ron rubbed his ears. For a moment they just stared at each other.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?" She asked.  
  
"Oh." Ron said. He slowly lowered his hand. Hers reached up to meet his. When they did, he about fainted. He helped her up off of the floor.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She went to the table and picked up her mug and brought it into the kitchen. Ron followed.  
  
"Why are you up?" She asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Got up to get a drink of water." He said. Luna flipped on the lamp. Ron got a good look at her. Her hair was starting to retreat back to its frazzled ways and her makeup was gone. She looked almost the same as before the makeover. And Ron found himself still liking her. Now even more than before.  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up feeling very refreshed. Harry wasn't in his room, so he figured he was already downstairs. So he got up and got ready quick as a wink in jeans and a tee shirt. He ran a comb through his hair and then hurried downstairs.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said. Hermione had arrived and was joined at the table by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Luna.  
  
"What time is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just before lunch." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and retrieving the plate of sandwiches off the counter. She set them out. Ron looked at the table for an empty seat. The only one open was right across from Luna. He sat down, and tried not to look at her.  
  
Finally, after much chitchat, lunch ended.  
  
"Hey Ron, you up for Quidditch?" Harry asked, getting up from the table.  
  
"Uh... No, not today." Ron said, trying not to look at Harry.  
  
"All right then. Now we can work on some cloaking spells!" Chirped Hermione. She dragged Harry upstairs. Harry groaned in disappointment.  
  
Ron went outside for a walk around the backyard. Ginny had left to write an owl. As Ron wandered around and occasionally giving a threatening look to the gnomes sneaking about, he spied someone moving towards the large pond near the hedges. He moved a little bit closer, and saw that it was Luna. He walked closer and hid behind a tree. Luna slipped off her shoes and started to walk into the shallows of the lake. She leaned over slightly and picked up the hem of the light cream skirt she was wearing.  
  
'Lift up your skirt a little more.' Thought Ron. Suddenly, he snapped back to life as Luna disappeared under the surface. Ron stepped out from behind the tree and ran to the lake. Bubbles surfaced. He couldn't see her under the water. Maybe a Grindylow dragged her down. Thinking fast, Ron pulled his tee shirt off and dived in under the water. His eyes cringed at the sting of the water. He swam forward, and saw the flowing shape of Luna's skirt. He kicked his feet and reached out to grab onto her. Latching onto an arm, Ron pulled Luna up to the surface. They gasped for breath, water streaming down their faces.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron gasped, holding Luna's soaked form close to his.  
  
"Yes. I just went for a swim." She said. Ron sighed.  
  
"I thought... Like, a Grindylow pulled you under." Ron said, looking down at her. And her white wet tee shirt sticking to her skin and-  
  
"Wow." Ron said out loud.  
  
"What?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ron shook his head.  
  
"You know. We really need to stop meeting like this." Luna said.  
  
"Mmm hmmm." Ron nodded, halfway in dream land.  
  
"Ron! Luna!" cried a voice. They let go of each other and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Mrs. Weasley, racing out of the house, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Luna crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"What happened!?" Mrs. Weasley cried out. "And where is your shirt Ronald?"  
  
"Well... Luna uh..."  
  
"I feel in." Luna interrupted. "Ron jumped in and pulled me out."  
  
"Uh... Right!" Ron said.  
  
"Ooooh! My babies!" Mrs. Weasley crooned. "Come on inside and dry off." She ushered them into the house. When they reached kitchen, Harry gave Ron a thumbs up. Ron went red.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band  
  
You've got your ball you've got your chain tied to me tight tie me up again who's got their claws in you my friend Into your heart I'll beat again Sweet like candy to my soul Sweet you rock and sweet you roll Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
  
You come crash into me And I come into you I come into you In a boys dream In a boys dream  
  
Touch your lips just so I know In your eyes, love, it glows so I'm bare boned and crazy for you When you come crash into me, baby And I come into you In a boys dream In a boys dream  
  
If I've gone overboard Then I'm begging you to forgive me in my haste When I'm holding you so girl close to me  
  
Oh and you come crash into me, baby And I come into you Hike up your skirt a little more and show the world to me Hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me In a boys dream.. In a boys dream  
  
Oh I watch you there through the window And I stare at you You wear nothing but you wear it so well tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be For you, for me, come crash into me  
  
Authors Note: This is going good isn't it? Plenty more to come now that I've attached myself to the computer. Please tell me if you like the Musicology of Ron and Luna!  
  
P.S. – Refer to Chapter 1 for reference to song lyrics regarding why she drinks coffee at midnight. :P 


	5. Can anybody find me… Someone to love

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 5: Can anybody find me... Someone to- love.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.:  
  
Ron went upstairs in this soaked socks. Luna tromped up behind him, wrapped in an old towel.  
  
"Now you two change and come downstairs later to warm up." Mrs. Weasley said. She went back to the kitchen and began to bustle around. Ron and Luna stood dripping in the hallway. Ron was holding his dry tee shirt.  
  
"I was just swimming." Luna said again.  
  
"Well..." Ron said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She stepped forward and brushed her lips gently across Ron's drying cheek. She turned and went into her room. As the door shut with a tight click, Ron touched his cheek. What had just happened? Maybe the water was getting to his brain. He then went upstairs to his room.  
  
Instead of going downstairs for hot cocoa, Ron snuck outside while his mom had her head stuck in a cupboard searching for cream. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around the outline of the small lake. The kiss hadn't meant anything to him. Or did it? He liked Luna. And now he was slightly sure Luna did too. But he didn't know what to do. Earlier that morning, as he looked into the mirror, he saw how the thoughts of her impacted him. He wasn't getting a lot of sleep. Harry's voice echoed through his mind. Maybe if he did take her on a date, he'd be able to sleep easier. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. He turned around and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Can anybody find me... Somebody to..." Ron paused as his eyes focused on the house. Luna was staring out the open window to her room right at him.  
  
"... Love." He finished. They stared at each other for a moment before he headed back for the house.  
  
Luna's P.O.V.:  
  
Luna wrung out her stringy hair into the towel. She had changed into a different skirt that Ginny had laid out for her. As for the top, it was thankfully colored. She rubbed more at her hair and then at her arms and legs. She opened up the window. She stared out at the backyard. She could see Ron sulking around the lake, hands stuffed in his pockets. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed his cheek.  
  
'Maybe he doesn't like me the way I like him. I should just give us. He probably thinks I'm crazy. Like, I have a ton of water in my brain.'  
  
Luna sighed. She sat on the window sill and looked towards the sky.  
  
"Can anybody find me... Somebody to..." She stopped and looked down at Ron. He was looking right up at her.  
  
"... Love." She ended. Ron kept staring up at her, and she kept staring back. Ron walked out of view and into the house. Luna shut the window and walked to her bed. She sat on the edge of it and swung her feet. What to do now? She didn't know if she should tell Ron her feelings or not. She leaned back on the bed. She sighed deeply. There was a knock on her door. She got up off the bed and walked to the door and opened it...  
  
Ron's P.O.V.:  
  
Ron sighed as he walked back into the house. The door rattled shut behind him.  
  
"Well, there you are." Mrs. Weasley said, mixing a bowl of cookie dough. "Where did our little rescuer go off to? Shouldn't you be checking on your girlfriend?"  
  
Ron stood stunned.  
  
"My girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Weasley said. "I see how Luna makes eyes at you during meals."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Ron said flatly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Ron said, raising his voice. "I don't like her! She's tch... quiet, and weird, and crazy, and odd. She's everything I can't stand!"  
  
"But Ron, you can't stand a lot of things."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned.  
  
"It means that..." Mrs. Weasley began nervously, "- that maybe you like her. 'Cause I kind of think you do!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and winked at her youngest son.  
  
"No!" Ron said. "How can I, like her? Because I don't like her. Because I can't like her! Mum, if I like her... shoot me!"  
  
"POW!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly, making her hand into a gun and pointing it at Ron. Ron exhaled deeply through his nostrils, turned around, and stomped upstairs. He knocked sharply on Luna's door. Luna opened it, her blonde hair hanging damply around her shoulders.  
  
"Luna, grab a sweater, we're going on a date."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somebody To Love by Queen  
  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
  
Can barely stand on my feet  
  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
  
Lord, what you're doing to me  
  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
  
Somebody, ooh somebody  
  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
  
I work hard every day of my life  
  
I work till I ache my bones  
  
At the end (of the day)  
  
I take home my hard earned pay all on  
  
My own-I get down on my knees  
  
And I start to pray  
  
Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord somebody, ooh somebody  
  
Can anybody find me-somebody to love?  
  
(He works hard) Everyday-I try and I try and I try  
  
But everybody wants to put me down  
  
They say Im goin crazy  
  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
  
Aw they ain't got no common sense  
  
He's got nobody left to believe in  
  
ooh ooh ooh ooh somebody  
  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
  
Can anybody find me to love?  
  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
  
I just keep losing my beat  
  
Im alright, Im alright  
  
I aint gonna face no defeat  
  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
  
Someday Im gonna be free, Lord!  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Find me somebody to love  
  
Somebody, somebody  
  
Somebody find me  
  
Somebody find me someone to love  
  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
  
Find me somebody, somebody, somebody to love  
  
Find me find me find me find me find me  
  
Ooh somebody to love  
  
Anybody, anyway  
  
Anybody find me somebody to love?  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Love  
  
Authors Note: I really liked the song for this chapter. Basically, its Ron's Anthem. I hope everyone likes the next song. Keep the reviews coming so I can keep writing more everyday! If you have any song suggestions, let me know. I seem to find new ones every day. Sorry if its short.  
  
P.S. – Kudos to the makers of That 70's show, for the dialogue from my favorite episode. :D 


	6. First Date

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 6: First Date  
  
Luna's P.O.V.:  
  
Luna stood in the doorway. Ron stared back at her.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh... Um... Pink or blue?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What color sweater? Pink or blue?"  
  
"Uh...... Pink." Ron said, his ears going red.  
  
"Okay." She took the pink sweater off of the bed. She walked to the doorway.  
  
"Do you mind if I dry my hair first?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. Right. Yeah." Ron stepped aside and Luna went into the bathroom. As she closed the door, she heard the clunk of Ron hitting his head against the wall.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.:  
  
"Hi honey! Your hot cocoa is ready for heating. And I made chocolate chip cookies. Fred and George's favorite." Mrs. Weasley told Ron.  
  
"And I care why?" Ron asked, questioning the information about the cookies.  
  
"'Cause we're here for the weekend little bro!" yelled a voice. Fred and George pounced on Ron and gave him a double noogie.  
  
"Argh! Get off me!" Ron yelled. "This isn't a good time."  
  
"Ah, does ickle Ronnykins have PMS?" Fred teased.  
  
"Yeah. Better not upset Aunt Flo." George agreed. They both laughed. Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look.  
  
"Stop annoying your brother. He's had a rough day, being a hero and all."  
  
"What did you do? Actually put down the seat in the fearful bathroom of doom?" George asked.  
  
"No! Ron saved Luna from the lake."  
  
"Loony's here?" Fred asked.  
  
"Its Luna." Ron snapped.  
  
"Oooooh. Touchy." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Shut up." Ron said, going red.  
  
"All right boys. Help yourselves to a cookie. But don't spoil your appetite for dinner." Mrs. Weasley set out the plate of cookies. Fred and George ran at them.  
  
"Actually mum... I'm not going to be here for dinner." Ron said.  
  
"And why not young man?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"LunaandIaregoingouttonight." He said fast. Fred and George stopped scarfing down the cookies.  
  
"What was that?" Fred asked.  
  
"Luna and I are going out tonight." Ron said, looking at his shoes.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Fred and George said. Mrs. Weasley teared up.  
  
"I knew you liked her!" She squeezed Ron in a tight hug.  
  
"You gotta get going soon don't you?" Fred said, taking Ron by the shoulders and leading him to the front room.  
  
"Yeah! You need to remember your manners."  
  
"That means no burping."  
  
"And you have to wear a napkin on your lap."  
  
"And eat 3 Altoids at once."  
  
"Don't get fresh with her."  
  
"Wash your hands if you plan on touching her."  
  
As Fred and George rambled on, Ron's head began to spin. He had to remember what to do. Did he have Altoids? Wash your hands before you put the napkin on your lap?"  
  
"Hurry! You'll be late!" George said as he and Fred pushed him out the door.  
  
"But how am I to get there?" Ron stupidly asked.  
  
"Take our car." Fred said, giving Ron the keys to Fred and George's newly bought, but old, Volvo.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, taking the keys in a fazed state.  
  
"Hurry!" George said again. They pushed him out the door. Ron ran to the car and jumped in. He started the car and peeled out of the driveway. Fred and George closed the door snickering. A minute later, Ron pulled back in the driveway. He ran inside.  
  
"I don't know where she lives!" He said panicked. George snickered as Fred handed Ron a piece of paper. Ron raced out of the house again.  
  
"What did you give him?" George asked.  
  
"Our address." They laughed. Luna came down the stairs with silky blonde curled hair.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked. Fred and George stared at her.  
  
"Nothing." They said together, still staring.  
  
"Where's Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Picking you up." Fred said. Luna smiled.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Ron came back to the house. George locked the door. Ron banged on the door.  
  
"You open it." Fred told Luna. Luna opened the door.  
  
"Hi." Ron said, out of breath.  
  
"Hi." Luna said.  
  
"You find my house okay?" Luna played along. Ron slightly smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You ready?"  
  
"Yes." She said. As they walked to the car, Fred and George made hooting and howling sounds. After they had left Harry, Hermione, and Ginny came downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron and Luna went on a date." Mrs. Weasley said. Their mouths dropped open. Then, Harry whooped and Ginny and Hermione squealed.  
  
Luna's P.O.V.:  
  
They sat silently in the car. Ron drove along the road leading into the Muggle town nearby. She stared out the window at the country landscape. Ron occasionally looked over at her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." She simply answered.  
  
"All right." When they got into down, about 20 minutes later, Ron pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant.  
  
Sitting down, waiting for their order, things began to lighten up.  
  
"So..." Ron started. "How are you?"  
  
"Good." Luna replied. "I've never been on a date before."  
  
"Me neither." He said. She smiled at him and he blushed.  
  
"Harry's been on one. But I didn't have time to ask for pointers." Ron admitted.  
  
"Well... I'm a girl. I know some things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Sometimes... people hold hands." She said. Ron went really red.  
  
"Is it cool if I hold your hand?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." She said. She reached her hand out over the table. Like before, Ron slightly hesitated before taking it.  
  
"What else?" He shyly asked.  
  
"Well. They go movies or out dancing. Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? I'd rather go to the theater." She admitted.  
  
"I don't like dancing either." Ron said. They smiled at each other. Their water was delivered to their table. Ron started the conversation up again.  
  
"Do you like my stupid hair?" He asked. Luna giggled.  
  
"It's not stupid. Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?"  
  
"Nope." Ron said. Their waitress returned and took their orders. Then she left.  
  
"I'm too scared of what you think." Ron said, turning the conversation serious. "You make me nervous so I really can't eat."  
  
"Don't worry. You can." Luna said.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.:  
  
After dinner, they decided to go to a movie playing at an old downtown theater. As they sat in the dark room, surrounded by few people, Ron turned and stared at Luna. She was just sitting in her seat staring at the blank screen.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked him, turning to him.  
  
"Oh no." He said. She smiled at him. He smiled back. They both stared at the screen. Ron began to go off into space, like Luna did sometimes.  
  
'When you smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy of a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you. I'm jealous of everybody in the room. Please don't look at me with those eyes. Please don't hint that you're capable of lies. I dread the thought of our very first kiss. I target that I'm probably gonna miss.' Ron then sighed. The movie started to play previews. As the opening credits began. Luna made her fingers tiptoe on the arm rest over to Ron's hand. She tiptoed them onto his hand and curled her fingers in-between his. He turned and looked at her. She looked back and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
As the movie let out, they walked out of the theater into the chilly summer night air.  
  
"All right. We should head back." He said.  
  
"Do we have to?" Luna asked. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's left to do?" He questioned.  
  
"Is there a park around? Or a field?" Luna asked.  
  
"I think there's a park." Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"Can we go there?" She asked.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Because." She said. He wasn't going to argue.  
  
"Okay." Ron said. Luna smiled.  
  
"Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Let's make this night last forever." She said and ran to the car.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First Date by Blink 182  
  
In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over Honest, let's make this night last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
When you smile, I melt inside I'm not worthy for a minute of your time I really wish it was only me and you I'm jealous of everybody in the room Please don't look at me with those eyes Please don't hint that you're capable of lies I dread the thought of our very first kiss A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over Honest, let's make this night last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over Honest, let's make, this night last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Authors Note: This is the cutest chapter yet! Eeeee! Keep the reviews coming so I can keep writing more everyday! Thanx for the reviews so far! Glad you like it. 


	7. Luna & Me

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 7: Luna and Me  
  
Ron's P.O.V.:  
  
He drove along the country road they had followed in order to get into town. Only this time, Ron took another road out further into the country, upon Luna's request. As before, they were quiet in the car. The moon was rising in the starry, clear night sky. Luna leaned forward in her seat and stared up at the night sky. She sat up and reached for the winding handle attached to the door. She rolled down the window.  
  
"Is the car too hot?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." Luna replied simply. "Will you roll down yours?"  
  
"Um. Sure." Ron said. He reached down and cranked the window down.  
  
"Better?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Luna answered. She leaned over in her seat and gazed outside, the wind whipping against her hair. She leaned back in the seat and draped an arm slightly out the window. She made her hand flat and moved it up and down, making wave motions.  
  
"Go faster." Luna said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron asked. Luna turned and looked him longingly in the eyes.  
  
'Those eyes...' Ron thought.  
  
"All right, all right." He said. He pushed the pedal down further. The car sped up and the wind blew faster. Luna grinned.  
  
"Here will do fine." She said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "It's an empty field. I thought you wanted to go to the park."  
  
"No, here is fine." Luna said. Ron parked the car and Luna hopped out. She skipped out to the grass, swinging her arms. She danced around in a circle, stamping her feet. Then, she plopped down on the ground. Ron stood by the car, just staring.  
  
"Well? Are you going to come over?" Luna called. He walked over to her. During her 'dance', Luna had flattened the grass down, so it was soft enough to lie on. Luna laid back and stared at the sky. Awkwardly, Ron laid down beside her.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to do?" Ron asked her, stretching his arms behind his head.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She said.  
  
"Why though?" He continued to interrogate.  
  
"I like to do this. You know, to just think."  
  
"Oh." Ron said. "About what?"  
  
"Lots of things." Luna casually chirped. "I want to fly. Like, Augureys or Fwoopers."  
  
"Well, there is something called a broom. You know, like Quidditch?"  
  
"I was never really good at broom flying. Ever since 1st year practice, I was never any good. I would always fall off. I would cry when I got back to my dorm room because I was so disappointed."  
  
Ron turned his head and looked at Luna.  
  
"I could teach you." He said. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Really? Would you?"  
  
"Sure. Flying is no problem for me. Just Quidditch."  
  
"Hmmm." Said Luna.  
  
"What is your life like?" Ron asked.  
  
"Normal." Luna said with an airy tone in her voice. "Dad and I do this all the time in the summer. He smokes cigars in the summertime under the sky by the moonlight."  
  
Ron stared up at the sky during the silence.  
  
'I can feel you read my mind.' He thought. 'I can see it in your eyes under the moon.' Ron shook his head to rid the thought.  
  
"What about your house?"  
  
"My house?" Luna questioned. "In my living room, there's a rug with bleeding dye under the fan. Um... There's the chair with the leopard skin under the lamp."  
  
"Normal, huh?" Ron said sarcastically. Luna giggled.  
  
"For me. My room is pretty normal though. You should come over."  
  
"But, your Dad isn't home."  
  
"Somebody has to come with me to get my school stuff."  
  
"Oh." Ron replied.  
  
Silence again. They lay there staring at a million city lights in the distance. Ron felt like Luna and himself were the only two on earth at that moment.  
  
'But it's still Luna and I all alone beneath the sky. I can feel the wind brushing slowly by. If I could soar I'd try to take these wings and fly. Away to where the leaves turn red. But no matter where I am instead, I'm feeling all right. We'll make it by in the pink moonlight. It'll always be Luna and me tonight.'  
  
Luna broke the deepness of Ron's thoughts.  
  
"I like to roll the windows down in cars. Turn the radio up..."  
  
"Push the pedal to the ground?" Ron added. Luna giggled again.  
  
"And I like to gaze at starry skies, close my eyes, pretend to fly. What about you?"  
  
Ron thought a moment.  
  
"I dunno. Anything basically. This is nice."  
  
"Good." Luna said, smiling.  
  
Luna's P.O.V.:  
  
"So Ron, what are you really like?"  
  
"I don't understand." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well... No one really knows a lot about me. They just think I'm, well, loony. But no one has ever seemed to care to know about the real me. I like to get away by myself when I'm upset. Drown my pain in lemonade. I dream of rainy days and nights up late by the fireplace and aimless conversations about the better days."  
  
"Whoa. Deep." Ron said. "I guess I was one of those people who never bothered to get to know the real you."  
  
"Well, now you're not." Luna said. She rolled over to her right, closer to Ron. He turned his head and looked at her.  
  
"Will you take me back now?"  
  
"Yeah. Its kind of late." Ron and Luna stood up. Ron smiled at her.  
  
"There's grass stuck in your sweater." He told her. Luna looked down and picked the loose grass off her sweater. She looked up and smiled at Ron. They walked to the car. Once Ron had started the car, he reached over and turned on the radio. He looked over at Luna. She grinned and turned the volume up.  
  
"Shall we go?" He asked.  
  
"Yes please." She answered. Ron floored the car home.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.:  
  
Ron pulled into the driveway of the Burrow. Luna got out of the car and headed to the door. Ron hurried ahead.  
  
"Wait." Ron said. He put a finger to his lips. Luna pressed her lips together. Ron reached for the doorknob and opened it. He reached his hand inside the slightly open door and turned on the light.  
  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled into what seemed to be an empty living room.  
  
"Geez, fine." Fred said, standing up from behind the couch.  
  
"Yeah, don't have a Mooncalf." George agreed, coming out from behind the bookshelf. They trampled upstairs.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ginny." Ron then said angrily.  
  
"Aw..." said his two best friends and his sister, who left the kitchen, sulking back upstairs.  
  
"Its safe to come in now." Ron told Luna. Luna put one foot into the house.  
  
"Wait." Ron said yet again. He walked into the house and over to the stairs.  
  
"I said go away! Mom! Put away the camera!" Ron told everyone, crowded on the stairs.  
  
"Oh honey." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone went upstairs this time. Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs until they were out of sight. Luna came in the house and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I didn't think there would be so much controversy because we went out." She said.  
  
"Well, you don't know everyone as well as I do." He told her. Luna reached out and took one of Ron's hand and held it.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"You're welcome." Ron replied, going red. Luna looked up at him and Ron looked down at her.  
  
"Maybe.... Maybe we should do this... again sometime." Ron said softly, stepping closer to Luna.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." She agreed, stepping closer to Ron. They were inches apart. They stared at each other. Luna slightly lifted her chin. Ron slightly lowered his head.  
  
"Uh.... Well, good night." Ron said, letting go of her hand and stepping back.  
  
"Oh. Good night then." Luna said, looking at the floor. Luna walked past Ron and walked upstairs.  
  
"Luna." Ron said. She turned around. Ron walked up to the step she was waiting on. Ron nervously opened his arms and pulled her into him and enveloped her into a warm, meaningful hug. Luna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. Ron tightened his arms around her waist and breathed in the smell of her hair. As they drew apart, Luna looked up at Ron, smiling.  
  
"That's better." She said, and went upstairs. Ron turned very red and smiled to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Penny & Me by Hanson  
  
Cigars in the summertime under the sky by the light  
  
I can feel you read my mind  
  
I can see it in your eyes under the moon as it plays  
  
like music every line  
  
There's a rug with bleeding dye under the fan in the room  
  
Where the passions burning high by the chair  
  
with the leopard skin under the light  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
On the plane step up with both my feet  
  
Riding in seat number 3 on a flight to NYC  
  
Got my bean in a coffee cup next to my seat  
  
Catch the view and another good book to read  
  
Sending me home on the friendly skies  
  
Missing her eyes  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
Cause Penny and me like to roll the windows down  
  
Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground  
  
And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies  
  
Close our eyes, pretend to fly  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
Staring at a million city lights  
  
But it's still Penny and I all alone beneath the sky  
  
Feel the wind brushing slowly by  
  
If I could soar I'd try to take these wings and fly  
  
Away to where the leaves turn red  
  
But no matter where I am instead  
  
Singing along to feeling alright  
  
We'll make it by in the pink moonlight  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
Cause Penny and me like to roll the windows down  
  
Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground  
  
And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies  
  
Close our eyes, pretend to fly  
  
close our eyes pretend to fly  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
Penny likes to get away and drown her pain in lemonade  
  
Penny dreams of rainy days and nights up late by the fireplace  
  
And aimless conversations about the better days  
  
Singing along to feeling alright, yeah  
  
We'll make it by in the pink moonlight  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
Cause Penny and me like to roll the windows down  
  
Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground  
  
And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies  
  
Close our eyes pretend to fly  
  
close our eyes pretend to fly  
  
It's always Penny and me tonight  
  
Penny and me tonight  
  
Penny and me tonight  
  
Penny and me tonight  
  
Authors Note: Kind of just dialogue. But I'm getting better at including the lyrics to the songs that I use into the stories. Please please please please PLEASE review! It's what motivates me to write more! Keep checking for updates! Thanx! 


	8. Hanging By A Moment

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 8: Hanging By A Moment  
  
Author's Note: Its been so long! I am at college and boredom has begun to set in. So I have found the time to bond with my laptop with endless hours of fan fic writing. This will be short, but the next will/should be longer. :P

Ron's P.O.V.: Ron woke up the next morning feeling very energetic. He leaped out of bed, almost landing on Harry, who was slightly snoring on the floor. He stepped over Harry's feet and headed down the stairs towards the loo. The door was closed and he could hear a steady stream of water though the tattered wood door. He scratched at his head. It was quite early in the morning, around 7:00. He thought he was the first one awake. A loud grunt from upstairs issued the fact that his parents were still sleeping. The lack of explosions from Fred and George's room confirmed they were crashed out. Ron opened the door a crack. A sweet, flowery smell hit him in the face with a warm rush of air. Either Ginny or Hermione. He was about to close the door when the water stopped and a leg stepped over and out of the tub. Ron went red. Those legs. It was Luna. A slender hand attached to an arm reached out and plucked a towel from off the floor. The towel disappeared into the shower and Luna came out wrapped up in a cocoon of Maroon fluffiness.

'My towel!' Ron thought. Luna wiped the mirror with her hand to clear the fog away. Luna peered into the mirror and then smiled.

"Good Morning Ron." She said. Ron gritted his teeth. She could see his eye peeking through the crack in the door reflected in the mirror. He opened the door slightly more.

"I.... Didn't mean to intrude. I needed to use the toilet." Ron said quickly, going red.

"It's okay." She said. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulders in a mass of damp curls.

"Sleep well?" She asked, beginning to preen herself. Ron gulped and nodded. Why? Why was he feeling this way? Was he desperate for changing? Was he starving for the truth of how she felt about him? Or was he just plain starving for food?

"Come again?" Luna said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Y—Yes." He said, ogling at her. His cheeks and nose were a bright apple red. Luna turned and walked to wards the door. She stared at Ron. Ron stared back.

"What are you doing?" Luna said. She gave him a weird look. One she so often would receive herself.

"I... I'm... I'm standing here... Until... Until you make me move." Ron stuttered. Luna gently smiled. Holding the towel on with one hand, Luna reached out the other and pushed Ron aside like a sliding door. She then walked across the hall to her room. The moment was silent and quick. Ron wished it could have lasted longer. He wanted to hang onto that moment. Any moment when it was just the two of them.

'I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.' Ron said. He was brought back to his senses by his bladder. Ron raced into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Luna's P.O.V.: Luna dried off in her room and set the towel on the floor. As she was pulling on her socks, she noticed something embroidered onto the towel. Like a monogram. She lifted up the towel and smoothed out the embroidery. It was an 'R'. She smiled. She had thought it was just a random towel, but it was random no more. It was Ron's. Luna hugged the damp towel and snuggled with it for a moment. She recalled their moment in the bathroom when he wouldn't let her out. Another sweet moment for just the two of them. A moment she yearned to hold onto.

'I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.' Luna thought. The sound of the toilet flushing across the hall brought her back to her senses. She walked out of her room in time to see Ron leaving. Ron stopped in the hall. Luna was holding his towel in her arms. Ron looked at it blankly.

"Here." Luna said. She handed it to him. Ron took it slowly and then looked at her.

"What for?"

"It's yours, isn't it?" Luna said. Ron stared at the monogrammed 'R'. He looked at Luna, then back at the towel. And then at her again.

"Nope. Not mine." He said, handing it back to her. Luna's eyes sparkled as she took the towel back. She hugged it once again.

"Hey, um.... I'll take you to the Quidditch pitch after breakfast, okay?" Ron said.

"Why?" Luna said. She hardly knew the rules of Quidditch, let alone how to play.

"To teach you to fly." Ron said. He turned and walked back up the stairs.

Hanging by a Moment

By Lifehouse

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where i Started

Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all i've held onto

i'm standing here until you make me move

i'm hanging by a moment here with you

forgetting all i'm lacking

completely incomplete

i'll take your invitation

you take all of me

now.. i'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all i've held onto

i'm standing here until you make me move

i'm hanging by a moment here with you

i'm living for the only thing i know

i'm running and not quite sure where to go

i don't know what i'm diving into

just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose

nothing left to find

there's nothing in the world

that could change my mind

there is nothing else

there is nothing else...

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where i Started

Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all i've held onto

i'm standing here until you make me move

i'm hanging by a moment here with you

i'm living for the only thing i know

i'm running and not quite sure where to go

i don't know what i'm diving into

just hanging by a moment here with you

just hanging by a moment

hanging by a moment..

hanging by a moment...

hanging by a moment here with you..

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't use TOO much of the lyrics this time, but the 'falling even more in love with you' line was the main inspiration. Stay tuned for the next chapter (possibly a double posting if I get it up today 10/6/04).


	9. Miracles Happen

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 9: Miracles Happen

Author's Note: Holy Cheez-Its I have waited to write this chapter for the LONGEST time!

Ron's P.O.V.: At breakfast, Mrs. Weasley made a huge breakfast. Fred and George kept sniggering behind their hands, accompanied by Ginny and Hermione. Harry elbowed Ron in the side once every few moments.

"Stop it." Ron hissed to his friend. His ears going red. Luna smiled the whole time, not saying a word. She just spread the jam on her toast. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"So children, what are we doing today?" she asked, sitting down next to Mr. Weasley.

"I for one am not going to tease Ronald about his date." George sarcastically and smartly replied.

"I also will not tease Ronald about his date." Fred said with an equally mocking air. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Now boys. You are teasing Ron right now." She scolded. She turned to Ron.

"So how was it?"

"MUM!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron whined. Ginny and Hermione giggled. Fred and George slapped a high five. Even Luna had blushed a tint pink. Once the giggling had ceased, Mrs. Weasley tried again.

"Now, what are you going to do today?" She asked with a sterner tone.

"My chores." Ginny sighed.

"Study!" Hermione chirped.

"Quidditch!" Harry eagerly announced.

"Nothing." Fred and George said.

"Good. You can do Ron's chores then." Mrs. Weasley told the twins.

"What?" George said.

"That's not fair!" Fred chimed in.

"Ron is busy today. Aren't you dear?" Mrs. Weasley piled more sausage on Ron's plate. Ron nodded, looking at Luna. She looked back and gave him a small smile. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat this time.

"Well, there will certainly be no 'hanky-panky' going on." He said matter-of-factly.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!" Ron whined once again, slamming his napkin on his plate.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I'll keep an eye on them." Harry spoke up. Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry and stood up from the table.

"Come on Luna." Ron said. Luna dabbed at her lips and slid back from her chair. Everyone was quiet as Ron and Luna walked out into the backyard.

Luna's P.O.V.: They walked to the side of the house where there were several brooms propped up. Harry's Firebolt, Fred & George's old Cleansweeps, his, and Ginny's brooms. He, of course, took his.

"I don't think Harry'd appreciate a beginner flying on his Firebolt. Would you care for one of the Cleansweeps?" Ron offered. Luna took one of the brooms and followed Ron out into the hedged Quidditch pitch.

"Now. You have your broom. Good." Ron said. Luna raised her hand.

"Yes." Ron said.

"I don't want to do this." She said, putting her hand down. Ron sighed.

"You want to experience flying don't you?" He said. Luna nodded.

"Yes, teacher." Luna said. Ron had to smile.

"Trust me. It'll be okay." Ron assured her. Luna stared at the broom in her hands.

"Well, you ARE the King." She said, smiling up at him. Ron went red again and rubbed at his neck.

"Okay." He clapped his hands together. "The basics. Get on the broom, lift off, tilt forward, and touch down."

"You make it sound so easy." She said, straddling the broom. Ron did the same.

"Now, to lift, slowly rise up on your tip toes." Ron instructed. Luna slowly raised herself up on her toes like a Ballerina. As she did so, the broom shuddered and began to lift. Her toes were now dangling a few inches from the ground. It kept going up, and up, and—

"Merlin! I'm going to end up on the ground again! Help! Help!" Luna panicked.

"Um. Luna? You're a foot off the ground." Ron pointed out, who hadn't even left the ground yet. "You'll only rocket off if you pull up hard on the tip."

Luna blushed and looked down.

"This isn't so bad."

"I told you. Now, to rise higher, gently pull up on the tip."

"Like... this?" Luna nervously asked. She gently pulled up and the broom jerked and started to rise higher. Ron began to rise with her.

"Good! You're getting the hang of this! Now, to turn, guide the broom the way you want to go."

Luna stuck her tongue between her teeth and leaned to the left. The broom floated up to the left. She did it again to the right. She flew to the right.

"Am I doing it? Am I really flying?" Luna giddily asked.

"Yes! Just look at how high you are!" Ron said. He zoomed beneath her.

"Wow." Luna said breathlessly. She was so high in the air it smelled refreshingly fresh and clean. It was bright and the clouds seemed to encourage her to go higher.

"Whoa whoa, not so high." Ron said, pulling up beside her.

"It's just so beautiful." Luna breathed. Ron turned his broom around the other way and looked over at her.

"Yes. You are." He said. Luna blinked and looked at him.

"I... I mean... Well...." Ron said. Luna blushed and looked at the handle.

"I know what you meant. Don't try to hide it." She said. Ron looked at his handle too.

"I'm sorry... It's just that... that...."

"That what?" Luna said, turning her head to look at Ron. He looked at her and into her eyes. They glowed with happiness and the wind gently blew at her hair.

"Luna... I...."

"Yes Ron?" Luna said. Their brooms drifted together and their legs touched.

"I...." Was all he was able to muster. He took a deep breath and leaned in. It was a spark hotter than any magic spell could produce. His lips gently pressed against her soft ones. He pulled back slightly. Luna looked into his eyes, questioning. He moved in again. They kissed under the blue sky over and over. Their brooms slowly spiraled back down to the ground, carrying them with them. When their feet touched the ground was when they broke apart. They let go of their brooms and they fell to the ground between their feet. They were both red.

"Thanks." Luna broke the silence. "For teaching me to fly. I don't need wings after all."

"It... It was nothing." Ron said, shuffling his feet. Luna stepped forward and leaned in and gave him a peck on his surprised lips.

"Wow." He said. Luna giggled. She took his hand. Ron tried to recover from his redness.

"I guess miracles do happen." Luna said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Nothing." Luna said, smiling at him.

"Ay! What're you two doing?" Harry said, coming up to them from behind the hedges. Luna and Ron let go of their hands.

"Nothing." They said. Harry just grinned.

Miracles Happen

By Myra

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

Author's Note: EEEEEEEEEE! Okay, tell you did NOT love this chapter? Hooray! I guess 'cause these were both short, my double posting will make up for it. Please review! No trash, recycle!


	10. Hanging By A Moment II

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.

Chapter 10: Hanging By A Moment II

Author's Note: Hello everybody and Happy New Years. This year my new years resolution is to figure out what I really want to go into as far as a future career and to update/write fan fics. Here's the first, and yes, I know I already used this song, but I like this version better. Hope you don't mind and enjoy it anyways.

Luna's P.O.V. She and Ron put back the brooms and stood shuffling their feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Well… Thanks… Again." She said. She could tell Ron was blushing.

"You're welcome….. What do you want to do now?" He asked, finally looking at her.

"I don't know." She replied. "I kind of feel we should hang with the others a little bit since… Well, we really haven't. But—"

"They'll bombard us with questions, I know." Ron answered. He sighed. "I think you're right. Want to… Want to um…. Hang out later?" He managed to squeak. Luna nodded, turned, and walked into the house.

Ron's P.O.V. Ron watched Luna walk into the house, the bottom half of the door swinging shut behind her. He realized that he had been neglecting his friends and his family because of her, letting go of all he had to hold onto. Was this the change he had been so desperate before? With the little flame of romance growing stronger between Harry and Hermione, he felt he needed to get out and find someone else. Could this really be happening? Was he really falling for Luna? He hungered for the truth.

"Yo Ron!" shouted Harry, jolting Ron from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Ron called back. Harry trotted down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. He climbed over the bottom half of the door.

"Let's play some Quidditch, kay?"

"Promise you won't badger me?" Ron said, grabbing for his broom.

"Not too much." Harry said. Ron grinned at his friend. They shouldered their brooms and headed back to the pitch.

"So… How was it?" Harry said, rocketing into the air and circling Ron like a vulture.

"Fine." Ron said, zipping towards the trees to grab a couple of apples. "We went to dinner and a movie and then we looked at the stars." He tossed one to Harry, who bit into it.

"You know there are probably Chizpurfles in that." Ron said, matter o' factly. Harry just stared at him for a moment, before grinning and throwing the apple to the ground.

"What?" Ron said.

"For a moment there, that sounded very Luna-ish. Come on Ron, you should know Chizpurfles are mostly found in cauldrons."

"Well… Still…" Ron said, his ears going pink. "You shouldn't eat one of those things. You don't know where its been."

"Now THAT sounded like your mum!" Harry laughed.

Luna's P.O.V. Luna combed her hair in the comfort of Percy's room. Ginny and Hermione suddenly burst in.

"Spill it!" Ginny squealed, jumping onto the bed.

"Spill what?" Luna asked.

"About your date!" Hermione gushed. "It's about time Ron had a REAL date. Hopefully it wasn't such a flop as the Yule Ball."

"It was quite nice. We went to dinner and a movie and looked at the stars."

"That's it?" Ginny said, sounding disappointed. "I guess I should have guessed Ron would have been a lousy date in the first place."

"He's not a lousy date. He was a gentleman, a nervous one, but a gentleman all the same. He even held my hand and—"

"Okay! I do NOT want to hear one of my friends talking about how romantic my goofy brother is." Ginny interrupted. Luna just smiled.

Ron's P.O.V. Ginny had locked herself away in her room to write some more letters to her friend, and Hermione had stolen Harry away for more studying. Harry looked positively bored as Hermione lectured him on how learning how to transfigure himself into a candle was a good defense. Ron tapped on the door to Luna's room. The door lazily swung open and revealed and empty room. Through the window, Ron could see reflected in the summer moonlight, was a figure outside.

Ron headed outside and out to the tree he had previously hid behind the fateful day when he thought Luna was drowning in the large pond. He looked up into the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Listening for Jobberknolls." Said a floaty voice. There was a rustle of leaves and Luna swung herself down from a branch in the tree and hung off of the branch by her knees, upside down, like a bat.

"Riiiight." Ron said. "Can I come up?"

"It would be my pleasure." Luna said, smiling at him upside down. Ron grasped the trunk of the tree and began to heft himself up high into the tree. He reached the branch Luna was still hanging upside down from.

"Isn't the blood rushing to your head?" He asked.

"Yes. But it will just pour out my ears. I can collect it later." Luna chirped. Ron stared at her. Luna suddenly laughed.

"Kidding." She said. Ron scooted on the branch, careful not to snag his jeans, and swung himself over the branch so they were hanging upside down next to each other.

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hi." Luna said. There was silence.

"Luna?" Ron asked. His head felt heavy with blood, his heart felt like it about to burst with feelings.

"Yes?"

"I think… I… I don't know…. That… I might be…. Might be…"

"Hanging by a moment here with me?" She questioned. Ron sighed and let the summer breeze ruffle his red locks as he hung upside down in the tree. Was it right to tell Luna he loved her? DID he really love her? He sighed again.

"Yes. I'm hanging by a moment here with you." He said.

Hanging By A Moment

By Lifehouse

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where i Started

Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all i've held onto

i'm standing here until you make me move

i'm hanging by a moment here with you

forgetting all i'm lacking

completely incomplete

i'll take your invitation

you take all of me

now.. i'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all i've held onto

i'm standing here until you make me move

i'm hanging by a moment here with you

i'm living for the only thing i know

i'm running and not quite sure where to go

i don't know what i'm diving into

just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose

nothing left to find

there's nothing in the world

that could change my mind

there is nothing else

there is nothing else...

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where i Started

Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all i've held onto

i'm standing here until you make me move

i'm hanging by a moment here with you

i'm living for the only thing i know

i'm running and not quite sure where to go

i don't know what i'm diving into

just hanging by a moment here with you

just hanging by a moment

hanging by a moment..

hanging by a moment...

hanging by a moment here with you..

Author's Note: Hooray! I WAS going to have Ron tell Luna that he loved her (or DOES he?), but then that would mess up the 'hanging by a moment here with you' part. And plus, I have more songs that I can use for when it's the right moment (or WILL there be one?). And if anyone needs references to any of the references of Magical Creatures that I used in this chapter, please refer to 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander (A Scholastic/Comic Relief book approx. $3.99 US or 14 sickles and 3 knuts). Please keep watching for updates. I am starting my second semester of college. Tuesdays and Thursdays are mostly free. Thanks for reading. Please review! No trash, recycle.


	11. Accidentally In Love

Ron & Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.

Chapter 11: Accidentally In Love

Author's Note: Hey ya'll. I thought this would be something like… Chapter 12, but I couldn't wait and I didn't have any other songs in mind that would fit in-between, or could. Everything else comes AFTER this song I guess. So here goes!

Ron's P.O.V. Ron walked back to the house with Luna, staggering slightly from possible head trauma. He wiped absentmindedly at is ears, feeling for any possible blood drainage. Luna, however, skipped back towards the light that was the lamp hanging outside the Weasley's back door. Luna opened the bottom door and crouched down and slinked under the closed top door. Ron, still woozy, smacked right into the top portion.

"Ow! My nose!" Ron said, stepping back and clutching his nose. It throbbed immensely.

"Oooooh, Ron! Are you okay?" Luna gasped and hurriedly like a hunchback under the door to get to Ron, now sitting on the damp ground.

"My nose! I think it's broken!" Ron said. Luna gently pulled Ron's hands away from his face and peered nose to nose with him.

"Its not broken."

"It bloody feels like it is!" He screeched.

"It's not broken." Luna repeated. She then quickly kissed his freckled sore nose and the pain began to subside. Ron just sat and stared up at her. Luna giggled and pulled Ron to his gangly feet. This time, she opened the top door and let Ron in ahead of her. He rubbed his nose, feeling for any possible bumps. With a shrug, he went to his room.

Luna's P.O.V. Luna woke up the next morning and stretched. She could hear clamoring about downstairs. She looked at the clock. It was slightly after 11 o' clock. She grabbed her tattered plaid robe and went downstairs. It was a bright Sunday morning.

"Good morning." She announced when she entered the kitchen. Everyone responded with a hello. Harry, whose hair was always tousled, looked messier than before. Hermione was also wearing her robe and Ginny still wasn't down.

"We're going to have a cookout tonight, Luna. Would you like to help me and the girls?" Mrs. Weasley announced to Luna.

"That would be nice." Luna said. She looked at Ron, who sat across from her, buttering toast. Ron looked up.

"Your hair…." He said. He blinked. Luna just stared at him.

"What about my hair?" She asked.

"It looks like it used to." He said. Harry and Hermione stared at Luna.

"Yes….. I just woke up. And besides, I don't have to make myself up all the time." She reached over and stole one of Ron's toast slices.

Ron's P.O.V. As he watched her eat HIS toast, it occurred to him that even BEFORE Ginny's beautician excursion, he had liked Luna. It wasn't the makeover at all, well, it helped a little. It had proved to him that she really was a beautiful person under all that mystery. Was he really in love? If he was, it was all just a wonderful accident.

That night, everyone ate out. Even Fred and George stopped back to enjoy fried chicken and potato dumplings. Mrs. Weasley surprised them with a dessert of homemade strawberry ice cream. As the sky turned from dusk to evening, the stars glittered in the sky. The candles on the tables outside flickered. Fred and George had taken to enchanted table surfing while Mrs. Weasley washed the dishes and hummed to the Wireless Wizard Network. Harry and Hermione and Ginny played a game of exploding snap around an old wooden soap box. Ron and Luna were off to the side by the lake, all the noise behind them. Luna was lying on her back and staring at the stars, with her bowl of strawberry ice cream balancing on her stomach.

"Do you not like my hair?" Luna asked Ron. He shook his head.

"No. I like your hair." He said.

"Do you like me when I'm all made up?" She said, turning her head towards him.

"Yes… but I like you when you're not all made up too…. Just… so you know." Ron quickly added. Luna smiled.

"Do you like me?" She asked. Ron just sat still. He did not answer. Luna sat up and clutched her bowl.

"Ron?" She asked, sounding a little concerned. Did he like her? Ron Weasley and Loony Luna Lovegood. Lovegood… Yes, love WAS good.

"What's the problem, baby?" Luna asked, sounding on the verge of crying.

"What's the problem? I don't know." Ron answered. "I don't like you… I think that I'm… Well, that maybe I'm in love. I think about it every time I think about you. I can't stop thinking about it. How much longer will it take to figure out? Just to make sure its real because I can't ignore it if it's love. It makes me want to turn around and face me but… I… I don't know nothing about love." Ron finished breathy. Luna sniffled. She set her bowl of ice cream on the grass and stood up.

"Stand up." She told Ron.

"What for?" He asked as he stood. Luna stretched out her arms and began to spin.

"Come on!" Luna laughed to Ron. He awkwardly stuck out his arms and began to turn around."

"Turn a little faster!" Luna cried out. "Come on, come on! The world will follow after! Come on, come on!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, feeling dizzy.

"'Cause everybody's after love!" Luna finished, falling back on the ground and staring back at the house at Ron's best two friends. Ron stopped spinning and looked back too. He could see Harry and Hermione looking and smiling at each other. The way they looked reminded him of how Luna sometimes looked at him. He sighed and sat down.

"Seems like it." He answered. Luna rolled over and stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She licked the spoon.

"Tell me more about how you think you love me." Luna said.

"Well…" Ron rubbed at his ears. "I'm a snowball running. Running down into the spring that's coming out of all this love. Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight…"

"Shimmering love!" Luna sighed dreamily. Ron leaned back on his elbows and looked at Luna who was scooping up the remains of her dessert.

'Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. I never ever want to end of all this love.' He thought to himself.

"So are you in love with me?" Luna chirped, dropping her spoon back in the bowl with a clatter.

"I didn't mean to be. But there's no escaping your love." Was all Ron replied. All of the sudden, there was a loud clap of thunder and a steady stream of rain began to fall. Ginny squealed and raced into the house. Fred and George hurriedly magicked the tables back into the house. Harry and Hermione rounded up the playing cards and hurried into the house. A bolt of lightning came down in the distance. Ron and Luna stared out at it, the rain beating down on them.

"You see those?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Ron said, wiping his face.

"These lines of lightning mean we're never alone." She said.

"Never alone?"

"No." Luna replied happily.

"No…" Ron repeated.

Inside the house

"Where's Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley said, handing her children oodles of towels.

"I think he and Luna are still outside." Harry said. Mr. Weasley intently peered out the window.

"Well, they better not pull any 'stunts'." He said. Mrs. Weasley tutted and shooed him away from the window.

Back outside

Luna and Ron stood next to each other, watching the rain pour down around them. She reached down and took a hold of Ron's hand. She tugged at it.

"Come on, come on. Move a little closer." She said. Ron stepped closer to her. Luna giggled.

"Not like that. Come on, come on. I want to hear you whisper." She said. She pulled at Ron so he was at ear level.

"What do you want to hear?" Ron whispered. Luna cupped her hands and put them around Ron's ear. She whispered and giggled a phrase in his ear. Ron went red and glowed. The raindrops on his face could have evaporated, his face felt so warm.

"Come on, come on!" Pleaded Luna. Ron sighed then cupped his hands around her ear and whispered-

"Settle down inside my love."

Luna giggled and blushed. Ron had to smile. It was the best summer storm ever. Luna ran down to the large pond and stopped. She then jumped up and her feet splashed down into a puddle of rain water and mud.

"Come on, come on!" She called to Ron who needed no encouragement. He was having the time of his life.

"I bet… You're glad… You got… A lot… Off your chest." Luna said in between breaths and jumps.

"Yes." Ron said, splashing Luna with his large stomps in the puddle.

"Jump a little higher! Come on, come on! If you feel a little lighter, then  
come on, come on!" Luna said to Ron, splashing him back with almost equally hard stomps. Ron laughed loudly and stomped hard with both feet, sending a wave of cold water over their feet.

"Do you know what I think?" Luna asked Ron, shaking her dirty sneakers.

"What?" Ron asked, wiping the bottoms of his shoes on the grass.

"That we were once upon a time in love." She answered, grinning up at him.

"No." Ron corrected her, "We're accidentally in love." Luna grinned wider and gave

Ron a wet hug. As they hugged, Ron leaned his chin against her wet blonde hair."I'm in love." He said to her.

"I'm in love." She said.

"I'M in love" He said with emphasis

"I'M in love." Luna mimicked with a chuckle.

"I'M IN LOVE!" Ron shouted to the sky

"I'M IN LOVE!" Luna repeated, squeezing Ron tighter to her. Ron pulled away and took Luna by the shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her.'Love ...' Ron thought happily. 'I'm in love.'

Accidentally In Love

By The Counting Crows (as heard on Shrek 2)

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love x7

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally x2

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

Author's Note: Don't you just LOOOOOOVE this song? Well, it matches perfectly, don't you think? Okay okay, so I made a couple of alterations, but it makes it more understandable. I hope all these chapters will make up for the long wait. More to come soon. And is the magical radio station the Wireless Wizard Network or the Wizard Wireless Network? Any one know? Book 5 isn't here with my now. Please review!!! No trash, recycle! :P


	12. As Lovers Go

Ron Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.

Chapter 12: As Lovers Go

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. Please enjoy this chapter.

Ron's P.O.V. Ron and Luna walked soaking wet into the house. There were two quilts set out on the kitchen table for them, probably put out by Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Luna took them without a word and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"That was fun." Ron said, turning to Luna.

"I know." Luna said, holding her hands out towards the fire.

"We're going to Diagon Alley soon. Mum figured it would be best to go early on to beat the crowds. Plus…."

"I'm leaving soon. My dad will back not to far from now." Luna said sadly. She didn't look at him and she curled her hands around her knees, pulling them close to her.

"I'll miss you." Ron said, sounding equally as sad.

"Me too. But we'll see each other at school." Luna assured him. She looked over at him and smiled. Her yellow hair hung in wet curls close to her face.

"Yeah. School." Ron said. Luna scooted closer to Ron on the hearthrug and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The following weekend, the Weasley's decided to head to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hermione pulled Harry along to the bookstore, while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny headed for the tailors. Ron hungered to go look at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Luna said, pulling on his arm. "Let's go to the Quidditch store!" She said. Ron allowed her to pull him along the dirty cobblestone street. When they got there, Luna grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"I like that one." Luna said, pointing with her free hand. She was pointing at a set of Quidditch Robes made in a lush color of royal blue.

"I prefer brooms." Ron said. "Like that one. Not as fast as the Firebolt, but its got great durability!" They laughed and conversed at the store window before heading to find Harry and Hermione and gather school supplies. After all the shopping had been done, the students settled down with a couple of Butterbeers in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I have those?" Luna eagerly asked the group when everyone had taken the cap off their drinks. Harry passed them down to her, and she immediately pocketed them.

"Going to add more to your necklace?" Ginny asked. Luna just grinned.

'

Luna's P.O.V. The next, Luna's father would be arriving by Floo powder and taking her back to their house. It would be almost 2 weeks before she would see Ron again. Her carpetbag was packed and ready by the door of her room. She gingerly tucked her wand behind her ear and she left to look for Ron. She stood on her tiptoes and peered out the kitchen window above the bubbling sink that was feverishly washing dishes. Ron was outside by the large pond. She walked out slowly and approached behind him. Ron was swirling the water around with a large stick. She sat down next to him, her cream skirt billowing around her knees in the summer breeze. She tucked the folds of the dress close to her.

"Ron…"

"Yeah?" He said, not looking at her.

"I've got to be honest. You're wasting your time if you're fishing around here."

"You must be mistaken. I'm not fishing." Ron replied, keeping his eyes on the water.

"You got to be crazy. What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mock?" Luna said, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"No, you've got wits; you've got looks; you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

"All wrong? All WRONG? How could have I got you all wrong Ron?" Ron shrugged

"You've got me."

"I think you're lying." Luna said, stretching out her feet. "I don't have you wrong. I understand you perfectly."

"Do you? Then do you know nervous I am about going to back to school? I am a totally different person there! Don't you recall how I acted towards you at Hogwarts?" Luna was quiet.

"Its Malfoy isn't it?" She finally spoke up. "You don't want to be made fun of for dating a loony." Luna turned her head away from him and stared off.

"It's foolish." Ron said. "I'm.. Sorry. I am glad to be your boyfriend. And I'm glad you're my girlfriend. But… Old fears die hard I guess."

"So you're not ashamed to be dating me? You still…. You know…"

"Love you?" Ron asked. Luna nodded, her head hanging down.

"I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear and I'll belong to you, if you just let me through." Ron said, reaching for her hand. Luna squeezed his hand and turned her head to smile at him.

"This is as easy as lovers, so don't complicate it by hesitating. This is as wonderful as loving goes, this is tailor-made, so what's the sense in waiting to reveal it to the others?" She replied, scooting herself closer. Ron nodded.

"You're right." He stood up, bringing her up with him. He wrapped Luna up in his long arms and hugged her tight. She nuzzled her mass of blonde hair close to his chest.

"Luna… I've got to be honest…."

"Yes?" Luna mumbled.

"I've been waiting for someone like you all my life." Luna looked up at him.

"Really?" She said, her eyes glittering.

"I thought I would be asylum bound at Hogwarts, with all the teasing. But seeing you… Seeing you makes me think twice. Being with you doesn't make me crazy like people think I would have gone in order to fall in love with you. Being with you makes me sane. I think –well, actually fear, that I'll go crazy if you leave my side." Luna snuggled up to him again and sighed romantically.

"You should write songs." Luna mumbled into his shirt. Ron snorted.

"Just one thing." Luna said, stepping back from Ron's embrace. "Are you brave enough for when I leave tonight?"

"Tonight?" Ron asked.

"Tonight." Luna replied. Ron pondered for a moment, then stared deep into Luna's glassy eyes.

"Yes." He said bravely.

"My King." She purred. Ron went red.

"Yeah… Well…." He shuffled his feet.

Ron's P.O.V. Luna and Ron stood hand in hand by the kitchen fireplace. Luna had to leave at seven. That's when the Floo network would be running at her house again so she could get home.

"We'll miss you dear. Some back anytime." Mrs. Weasley said, winking at Luna, and then giving her a motherly hug.

"Bye Luna. See you at school." Ginny said, giving her friend a hug. Hermione and Harry both bade Luna goodbye, and assured her that they'd save a seat for her on the train back to Hogwarts. The clock chimed 7 o'clock and Mrs. Weasley lit the fireplace with her wand.

"Bye." Luna whispered to Ron as she curled her arms around Ron's neck, standing on tiptoes. She pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"Bye." Ron said.

Luna reached down and picked up her carpetbag and walked into the fireplace. Within moments, she had gone.

A few weeks later, it was time to go back to school. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione bustled through Kings Cross to get to Platforms 9 and 3 quarters.

"Whats that noise?" Hermione asked, holding onto Crookshanks with one arm and pushing her trolley with the other. The others were quiet and they heard the noise of something tiny and metal clicking together.

"I don't know." Ron said, adjusting the collar of his jacket, pulling it tighter around his neck. Hermione shrugged.

After emerging into the Platform, it was chaos as everyone hurried to pile their belongings into the storage car of the Hogwarts Express. Ginny said goodbye to her mother and ran off with her girlfriends. Harry and Hermione hurried to find seats. Ron handed Pigwidgeon to the wizard in charge of the car with all the animals. He then headed off to find Harry and Hermione. He was worried he wouldn't find Luna. But his worries subsided as he saw a blonde head weaving its way through the crowd. The head began to bounce up and down. Ron had to smile. Luna was jumping up and down in order to see past the crowd. She broke into a grin, and then a run when she spotted Ron.

"Ronnie!" She squealed. She jumped into his arms. "I missed you!" She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey Lu, I missed you too." They laughed and their noses touched, along with the identical Butterbeer cap necklaces around their necks.

As Lovers Go

By Dashboard Confessional

She said "I've gotta be honest,

You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

And I said, "You must be mistaken,

Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"

She said...she said, "You gotta be crazy,

What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mock?

"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,

You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.

All wrong.

But you got me...

I'll be true; I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest

I've been waiting for you all my life."

For so long I thought I was asylum bound,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

And being with you here makes me sane,

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

You've got wits...you've got looks,

You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight.

Tonight.

But you've got me...

I'll be true; I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

Author's Note: Kay… This was the hardest chapter I had to write since lots of parts of the song were hard to work into the story. I promise the ones to come will be much better. I liked the end part best about the Butterbeer cap necklaces. Cute huh? Let me know what you guys liked! No trash, recycle!


	13. And It Was Called, ‘Yellow’

Ron Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.

Chapter 13: And it was called, 'Yellow'

Author's Note: I have waited FOREVER to write this! This is one of the 2 songs that inspired this entire story. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Ron's P.O.V. At the banquet in the Great Hall, he and Luna made eyes at each other from opposite sides of the room. He didn't even seem to realize that the sorting was over, and that food had appeared in front of him.

"Hey mate…. Mate? RON!" Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron said, turning his head towards his friend.

"Dinner's here. You gonna eat?" harry said, shoving half of a roll into his mouth.

"Of course!" Ron said. He started pilling food onto his plate and shoveling it in his mouth at top speed.

"What are you in a hurry for?" Hermione said, daintily eating her chicken.

"To see Luna." Ron answered quite well, through bulging cheeks.

"Come on. You guys made out like, the entire way back." Harry said, refilling his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"So?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"Done!" Ron said, throwing his hands up in some sort of victory. He still had food in his mouth and dessert hadn't even appeared yet.

"Have fun. Make sure you show up for class tomorrow. McGonagall will have your head if you don't." Harry called after him as Ron raced out of the Great Hall.

Luna's P.O.V. Ron had grabbed her as soon as she had emerged from the Great Hall.

"Ron!" She said, surprised.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Mm hmm!" He nodded happily. He took her hand was started to lead her off when that all too familiar voice (author's note: that SEXY voice) of Draco Malfoy spoke up behind them.

"Well well well. The circus has a new member! The Loony Luna-tic!" He and Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Draco stood there, laughing with his hands in his pockets, leaned back slightly in a devil may care pose.

"Good for you Weasel. She'll fit in right in home with you and your crazy parents. She's as low maintenance as you." He continued. Ron shook with anger and tried to let go of Luna's hand, but she held onto it tight.

"Shove off Malfoy." Luna said. "Or else."

"Oooooooooooooh." Malfoy and his cronies chorused sarcastically.

"Or else what?" Malfoy dared.

"Or would you like me to tell your 'Boo Boo Bee' all about how you were mean to us?"

"Boo Boo Bee?" Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle all asked at the same time. Draco stared open mouthed at Luna, then closed it. It was easy to tell he was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Fine. Let's go guys." Malfoy said. He turned on his heel and stomped off, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Luna, who looked very pleased with herself.

"Oh nothing." She smiled.

"Nothing? That was 'nothing'. That was… That was…. Hot." Ron said, then pulling her along with him up the nearest staircase.

Ron's P.O.V. He had taken Luna to the Room of Requirement. She was suspicious to why they were there.

"What's this about Ron?" She asked as she stepped into the room ahead of him. She had emerged into a starlit grassy field, with a sight of a full moon on the ceiling and the sounds and smells of the outdoors in the summertime.

"This is beautiful!" She said. She stopped in the middle of the room and twirled around.

"There's more." Ron said. He took out his wand and a small fire lit up in a pile of campfire logs that were on the ground next to two sitting logs. There was a guitar leaned up against one log.

"Oooh! Camping!" Luna squealed, sitting down on one of the logs.

"Not exactly." Ron said. He reached behind his sitting log and brought out a bouquet of yellow carnations.

"Yellow! My favorite color." Luna said dreamily, smelling the flowers. She smiled at Ron. "Will you tell me why we're here now?"

"Well…. I have a surprise. Just like I said." Ron said. He picked up the guitar. Luna's eyes glowed in the light of the fire.

He hesitated for a moment before starting to play a melody. Luna sat there, enjoying the tune and was surprised when Ron softly began to sing:

"Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow."

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

I swam across,

I jumped in for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

'Cause you were all "Yellow,"

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do."

Ron strummed the last few chords on the guitar and then set it down next to him. Luna was off in wonderland.

"Well?" Ron asked nervously.

"I told you that you could write songs." Luna said, grinning at him. Ron turned pink in the glow of the firelight.

"This was so magical." Luna sighed, stretching her feet. Ron turned red. Luna got up from her log and walked over to Ron. She leaned down and kissed the top of his ginger hair.

"I need to go. Hermione's going to have my head for skipping out on Prefect duties." Ron said to Luna.

"I need to search the school for ghost mice. They're the number one cause of the common cold." Luna said with her usually carefree tone.

"You do that." Ron said, having to smile. Ron stood up, and set the guitar next to the log. Hand in hand, they left the room.

Yellow

By Coldplay

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow."

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

'Cause you were all "Yellow,"

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

Author's Note: This one is long because of the song, and sort of repetitive. After racking my brain a lot, it has come to my conclusion that there is no explanation for why Ron knows how to play guitar. And how he knows how to sing and write extremely good and meaningful songs, especially over a short period of time. So I ask all of you readers just to enjoy the fan fic and please write a review. I've over worked my Windows Media Player playing these songs over and over while I write the chapter based on the specified song for you guys. Okay? Enjoy! More to come. No trash, recycle.


	14. Snogging In The Boys Room

Ron Luna: A Musicology  
By Lauren G.

Chapter 14: Snogging In The Boys Room

Author's Note: This one's a DOOZY:P

Ron's P.O.V.

Ron impatiently tapped his foot as he listened to Snape drone on and on about potion ingredients that are allergic to their selves. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

"Mr. Weasley." Professor Snape said, rounding on Ron, slamming his palms onto the front of Ron's desk. "If you do not pay attention I will be forced to dock your grade by 5 points every time Gryffindor house loses points!"

"Eep!" Ron said, straightening up in his chair. Professor Snape headed back to the board. Ron turned to Harry.

"Did you ever seem to have one of those days when everyone seems to be on your case? From teachers down to your girlfriend?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Oh yeah. What's Luna getting on you about?" Harry whispered back.

"Wants me to help her with her Ghost Mouse experiment." Ron said unenthusiastically. Harry chuckled softly.

"Good luck with that." He said to him. Ron glared at him.

"I mean, I can handle her telling me that Smeckledorfs exist, and that if I don't wash behind my ears, Wax lice will attack me, but Ghost Mice?" Harry just smiled.

"That used to happen to me all the time right at the beginning of term." Harry admitted to Ron. "But I found a way to get out of it."

"Out of what?" Ron questioned.

"Well, it got Hermione off my case and the teachers off my mind." Harry said, shrugging.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded quietly.

"Snogged in the boys room." Harry grinned. Ron's mind began to race with hormonal thoughts. He began tapping his foot impatiently again.

'Ugh…' Ron thought to himself. 'I'm sittin' here in the classroom. It's such a drag. Listening to the teacher rant just ain't my bag. When two bells ring I know it's my cue. Gonna meet my girl on floor number two!'.

A big grin spread across his face and Harry noticed it in a flash. What seemed like an eternity later, two gong like bells rang out throughout the hallways and the classrooms and students clamored for their belongings and headed to the Great Hall. Ron raced out of the classroom to find Luna. He found her heading down the stairs from the 4th floor.

"Luna!" He called, racing up to her.

"Hi Ron! Guess what? I just found the perfect way to trap Ghost mice!" She said, beaming at him.

"Cool it with the mice stuff, come with me!" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the second floor.

"Where are we going?"

"The boys room." He said matter o' factly.

"Why? gasp You found GHOST MICE didn't you?" She squealed.

"No." He said, grinning.

"Then why are we going in here?" Luna whined as Ron pulled her into the boys lavatory and shoving her in the nearest stall.

"Snogging!" He grinned, pinning her against the green wooden wall of the stall.

"Snogging in the boys room?" Luna said, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck.

"Snogging in the boys room." Ron replied with a mischievously (very Fred and George like) smile. He started to kiss her neck. Luna began to breathe heavily and raked her fingernails along his shoulders.

"Ron… Ron… Ron stop! Is anybody around?" Luna said, pushing him away. Ron groaned.

"Lu!" He said. Luna crossed her arms across her chest and backed out of the stall and stepped out into the hall briefly,

"The coast is clear." He called to her.

"Check the stalls." Luna called back. Ron rolled his eyes and peered into the open stalls.

"No one is in here. Besides, nobody comes here but Seamus and Dean sometimes to smoke cigarettes. If they got caught here it would be death for them for sure." Ron said as he came back into the stall where Luna stood.

"If WE get all it will be the death of us all." She retorted. Ron just enveloped him into his arms and started kissing her again.

"Hey Harry!" Seamus said to Harry as they were eating lunch in the Great Hall. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh… Ron is…. Occupado." Harry said to Seamus, winking.

"Snogging in the boys room?" Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow, a grin on his face.

"Snogging in the boys room." Harry answered, smiling, and took another lemon tart from the plate in front of him.

By the time lunch was over, Ron and Luna were still in the boys bathroom. Their hair was tousled and both were perspiring. Ron's hands were up Luna's shirt, and half of Ron's shirt was untucked.

"We should really stop. We need to go to class."

"Screw class." Ron muttered, keeping his hands where they were.

"Screw you. I'm going to fail Arithmancy now." Luna said, pulling Ron closer to her.

"Screw you? When?" Ron said, waggling his eyebrows. He ran his hands down her front and cupped them on her bottom, pulling him close to her. Luna giggled.

"Mr. Weasley? Is Mr. Weasley here?" Professor McGonagall asked, peering around the class.

"Mr. Potter. Do you know the whereabouts of Ronald?" McGonagall asked Harry. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"No ma'am. I haven't a clue." Harry innocently said. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and headed down the aisle of the classroom and out the door.

"Crap!" Harry whispered. "McGonagall's gone looking for Ron.

"Where IS Ron?" Hermione asked. Harry just weakly smiled at her.

"HARRY!" Hermione said aghast. "You told him about… About…. The lavatory?" She hissed.

"Yes…." Harry said, looking guilty.

"Shame on you. Do you know what McGonagall is going to do when she finds them?" Harry shrugged.

"We haven't got caught." Harry replied.

"Well, lets just she finds him soon." Hermione said, turning back to her Transfiguration book.

Ron was surprised that they hadn't been found yet, or that the mirror across from their stall had fogged up. Ron and Luna had their swollen lips locked in a passionate kiss. Ron stumbled backwards with the weight of Luna pressing her body against his. As he fell back against the other wall of the stall, Luna in his arms, he stepped on Luna's book bag and the sound of breaking glass was heard.

"What was that?" Luna said, pulling away. They looked down. A goopy red potion was dripping out of a glass bottle and spreading everywhere, while emitting clouds of gray smoke that soon began to fill their stall.

"Pepper Up potion!" Luna said. "I figure that if I let the Pepper Up potion air out, it will turn into a jello like substance that I can transfigure into cheese and set them in regular Muggle mouse traps to trap a Ghost mouse!" Luna said happily.

"Luna!" He whined.

Professor McGonagall was getting angrier by the minute. She had not found Ron on the 4th or the 5th floor. As she wandered around the third floor, she headed towards the nearest staircase and saw smoke billowing out of the one of the boys bathrooms Her eyebrows furrowed and she hurried to the restroom. She waved the smoke out of her eyes and opened the bathroom door.

"Mr. Weasley are you in here?" McGonagall called. Luna and Ron froze in their stall.

"Mr. Weasley! I know you're in here!" McGonagall yelled. "Smoking is strictly against school rules!" As the teacher emerged further into the bathroom, she stopped in front of the smoking stall where her mouth dropped open.

"Hello Professor!" Luna cheerfully replied, giving a little wave, her shirt half unbuttoned.

"Professor, I'm not foolin' with your rules. EVERYBODY knows smoking isn't allowed in school." Ron replied grinning. Professor McGonagall looked up from the broken Pepper Up potion bottle and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Run." Ron said. He and Luna raced out of the bathroom, skirting around the teacher, McGonagall close on their heels.

Smoking In The Boys Room

By Motley Crue

Did you ever seem to have one of those days

When everyone seemed to be on your case

From your teacher all the way down to your best girlfriend

Well that used to happen to me all the time

But I found a way to get out of it

Sittin' in the classroom thinkin' it's a drag

Listening to the teacher rap-just ain't my bag

When two bells ring you know it's my cue

Gonna meet the boys on floor number 2

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules

Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

Checkin' out the halls makin' sure the coast is clear

Lookin' in the stalls-nah, there ain't nobody here

My buddies Sixx, Mick Tom

To get caught would surely be the death of us all

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules

Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

Put me to work in the school bookstore

Check-out counter, and I got bored

Teacher was lookin' for me all around

Two hours later you know where I was found

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules

Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules

Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

One more time

Smokin' in the boys room

Smokin' in the boys room

Teacher I ain't foolin' around with your rules

Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

Author's Note: Whee! Cute huh? Let me know what ya'll thought!


End file.
